


Fight It Off

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Free Verse, idek what else to say about this old one XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: She sees things in a...different light.





	Fight It Off

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

KoOkY

_kind_

c_r_a_z_y

but

**EVIL**?

c.a.r.i.n.g.

s*h*a*r*i*n*g

s-h-i-n-i-n-g

but

**DARK**?

~flighty~

**·** _d_r_e_a_m_y_ **·**

& **u** / **n** /s/e/e/i/n/g

_so_

**L_u_n_a**

It's no **!** surprise **!**

that she never saw herself as a

h·O·s·T·a·G·e

but she stirred the curiosity in one man,

like a w-h-i-s-p-e-r

in his ear

( _"Oh, Annnnntonin~!"_ )

Because her silver **blue** blue **silver**

eyes are little

w_h

l **. . .** i

r

pools

that are really

**v–o–r–t–e–x–e–s**

that held (sucked in) his gaze

as she told him

that being a **D** ark wizard

was just another

o~c~c~u~p~a~t~i~o~n

**& &** yet Dolohov

couldn't. get. it.

out-of-his-mind

that maybe she had added a

*hint* of

**:]** s_a_r_c_a_s_m **[:**

to her tone

…but…

it was enough to get him to

re:consider

his life

She isn't **evil** -or- **dark**

She's led a _g_o_o_d_ life

… _so_ , if mayhap she returned his…

growing .::sentiments::.

maybe **maybe** m **a** y **b** e he'll become

S*H*I*N*I*N*G, too

(& she'll forever be lovely, though he now knows of the **D** ark side of

the **M o o n** )

**Author's Note:**

> …okay, the thought of Dolohov being shiny has me cracking up. I know, I know, this had such a serious tone, but I can't get it out of my mind! XD But yeah. This kinda started in Malfoy Manor's basement and likely carried out of it…
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: Interesting, though a different Antonin pairing has me ensnared… ;P


End file.
